Kris' Day Out
by Choujiro21
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang Kris, dan harinya yang menyenangkan... mungkin. / "Well, jika dia tidak bisa mencintai Wu Yifan, lelaki yang di jodohkan untuknya? Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mencintai Kris Wu kan?" /Taoris-KrisTao, Slight!KRay/OneShot/Warning inside/RnR?/Don't like don't read!


**Tittle :: Kris' Day Out**

**Genre :: Drama**

**Rating :: T**

**Cast ::**

**Wu Yifan aka Kris,**

**Huang Zitao aka Tao,**

**And other EXO's members.**

**Pairing(s) :: Taoris/Kristao, Slight!KRay, etc.**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), Gaje, DLDR!**

**Disclaimer :: They belong to themselves, SMent, and God. The script is belong to me.**

**Summary :: Sebuah cerita tentang Kris, dan harinya yang menyenangkan... mungkin. / ****"Well, jika dia tidak bisa mencintai Wu Yifan, lelaki yang di jodohkan untuknya? Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mencintai Kris Wu kan?"**

**RnR please.**

**Last words, happy reading~**

* * *

_**Author's POV**_

"_Ne_, _eomma_, aku mengerti." Ujar _namja_ bersurai pirang sambil merapikan dasinya. Ia berdiri tegap di depan cermin, memandang wajah rupawan miliknya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Kris! Jangan lupakan pesan _eomma_! _Eomma_ ingin memiliki menantu secepatnya, jangan buat _eomma_ menunggu lagi!" Sang _eomma_ di seberang sana kembali mengomel pada anak sulungnya yang kini berada di negara yang berbeda. Kris menatap _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di atas meja dengan sedikit berjengit. Ia mengecilkan volume _speaker_-nya takut-takut tetangganya mengira ada perang di apartemen Kris.

"Iya, aku kan sudah bilang, hari ini aku akan melamar kekasihku, dan secepatnya kami akan menikah. Dan ingat, jangan mencoba-coba untuk menjodohkanku seperti rencana _eomma_ tempo hari." Kris kembali merapikan jas mewah berwarna kremnya sembari menyemprotkan parfum mahal yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ya, jika kau memang akan menikah dengan kekasihmu itu, _eomma_ tidak akan melarang. Tapi jika sampai jam 12 malam hari ini, _eomma_ tidak mendapatkan kabar tentangmu pernikahanmu, jangan salahkan _eomma_ jika _eomma_ akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak sahabat _eomma_."

Kris menghela napas panjang. _Eomma_-nya memang terobsesi untuk menjodohkan Kris dengan anak sahabatnya waktu kuliah dulu. Kris sendiri lupa namanya siapa. _Ah_, lagi pula itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah ia akan melamar kekasihnya hari ini.

"Iya _eomma_ aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak sudih dijodohkan dengan anak itu. Dia tidak menarik sama sekali." Kris kembali tersenyum di cermin, memeriksa senyum menawan dengan gigi putih berderet disana.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya? Anak sahabat _eomma_ itu sangat imut dan juga menggemaskan Kris. Kau sudah melihat fotonya kan?"

Kris melirik sebuah foto tua di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah foto yang sudah kusam dan juga sedikit kumal. Disana terpajang foto dua anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum. Di sebelah kiri berdiri seorang anak berumur 6 tahun yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatap kamera. Ya Kris mengenal siapa anak itu karena anak itu adalah dirinya 18 tahun yang lalu. Sementara di sebelah kanan seorang anak kecil—kira-kira berumur 3 tahun—bersurai hitam belah tengah dengan kacamata tebal bulat sedang duduk di bangku kecil.

"Itu foto kami 18 tahun yang lalu _eomma_, aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya lagi. Lagi pula jika aku lihat, _style_-nya sangat... Ya, kacamata tebal bulat, potongan rambut jadul. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai _namja_ seperti itu."

"Ya sudah, _eomma_ tidak akan memaksamu, toh kau sudah menemukan calon menantu untuk _eomma_ kan? Hahaha, _eomma_ rasa itu sudah cukup. Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang sayang." Kris dapat mendengar tawa _eomma_-nya menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

"Terima kasih _eomma_, aku pasti akan mengabarimu nanti." Kris bersiap mematikan _handphone_-nya.

"Tapi ingat, jika kali ini kau tidak berhasil melamar kekasihmu! Siap-siap _eomma_ jodohkan!"

"Siap _eomma_, aku mengerti!"

CLICK!

Kris memasukan _handphone_-nya ke kantung celananya. Ia menghela napas lega, akhirnya sesi _ngobrol-bersama-eomma-tercinta-dalam-30-menit-tentang-calon-menantu-dan-jodoh2an _selesai juga. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris dibombardir sang _eomma_ yang menagih kapan sang putra sulungnya akan membawa calon menantu ke rumah.

Sejak kecil Kris hanya tinggal berdua dengan _eomma_-nya, setelah sang _appa_ pergi menghilang bersama wanita tidak bertanggung jawab yang membuat keluarganya hancur. Ia sangat menyayangi _eomm-_nya dan karena ia tahu pengorbanan apa yang _eomma_-nya lakukan untuknya.

Mulai dari menjadi pembantu rumah tangga, buruh tani, hingga menjadi petugas pembersih jalan raya. Semuanya _eomma_ Kris lakukan agar ia dapat menyekolahkan Kris, dan ia ingin Kris menjadi orang yang sukses. Dan semuanya terbayar sekarang. Kris sekarang sudah menjadi orang sukses dengan perusahaan manufaktur terbesar di asia, cabang di mana-mana.

Karena itu jugalah Kris ingin mencari seorang kekasih seperti _eomma_-nya, yang tangguh dan juga seorang pekerja keras. Tapi Kris tetaplah seorang manusia yang mendambakan paras yang indah dari pasangannya kelak. Dan itulah yang ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya saat ini, Zhang Yixing.

Zhang Yixing—atau kerap disapa Lay—adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Ia menjadi aktor di banyak film ternama, membintangi iklan sampai ke luar negeri, dan juga memiliki banyak prestasi lainnya. Sudah 6 bulan terakhir ini Kris menjalin hubungan dengan Lay, dan publik menyetujuinya. Seorang pengusaha tampan dan juga kaya bersanding dengan model rupawan yang sedang naik daun, pasangan yang serasi bukan?

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah bingkai foto di meja kerjanya. Fotonya bersama Lay. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan kemudian mencium foto Lay perlahan.

"_Honey_, hari ini aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu, karena aku akan melamarmu! Jangan tolak aku _ne_, agar aku tidak dijodohkan dengan pemuda culun itu." Kris bicara sendiri sebelum kembali meletakkan bingkai foto itu dan keluar dari apartemen mewahnya.

.

..

...

..

.

Kris menyetir mobilnya dengan santai. Ia tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk sampai di apartemen Lay. Lagi pula ia juga ingin menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk melamar Lay nanti. Saat Kris mencoba mencari kalimat yang cocok dalam otaknya, tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat dengan pemuda culun di foto itu.

Kris bahkan tidak tahu siapa nama bocah di foto itu. E_omma_ Kris pernah menyebut namanya tapi sekarang Kris lupa. Huang... Yah, itulah namanya, Kris hanya bisa mengingat _surname_-nya saja. Lagi pula itu tidak begitu penting baginya.

_Eomma_-nya pernah bercertia, _eomma_ dari pemuda itulah—alias sahabat _eomma—_yang membantunya bangkit setelah _appa_-nya pergi. Sahabat ibunya itu memberikannya pekerjaan sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan uang. Kris tentunya sangat berterima kasih pada sahabat _eomma_-nya itu, tapi jika untuk dijodohkan dengan anaknya, mungkin Kris akan memikirkannya lagi.

Padahal _eomma_-nya selalu bilang jika anak dari sahabatnya itu sangatlah imut dan menggemaskan, tapi Kris tidak begitu percaya. Ya, Kris adalah tipe-tipe orang yang tidak akan percaya sebelum ia membuktikannya sendiri. _Eomma_-nya bilang dulu Kris sangat akrab dengan anak sahabatnya itu, mereka selalu pergi bersama-sama, bermain bersama, berbagi tempat tidur, hingga mandi bersama.

Tapi Kris masih tidak percaya, mana mungkin dulu Kris mau main bersama anak yang... errrr, culun begitu. _Well_, mungkin kedengarannya sedikit sombong, tapi Kris juga punya standar untuk orang-orang yang bisa dekat dengannya. Bukan bermaksud membeda-bedakan, tapi yah, Kris itu orangnya pemilih.

Kris kembali mengecek sebuah kotak berwarna merah di saku kirinya. Ia membukanya sejenak dan tersenyum menatap cincin bermatakan permata yang sangat indah. Ia mengecup cincin itu perlahan dan kemudian memasukannya kembali ke sakunya. Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan sampai kemudian ia mendengar suara aneh dari luar mobilnya.

_DUAAAAAARRRR!_

Kris merasakan mobilnya sedikit aneh dan oleng. Kris pun segera menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi.

Kris turun dan melihat dua ban depan mobil yang ia naiki bocor. Kris menggeram kesal dan menendang ban mobilnya. Sungguh kesialan yang tidak tepat, saat ia ingin datang dan melamar kekasihnya, ban mobilnya malah bocor. Kris merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor sebuah kontak.

_Tuuut... tuuuuut... tuuuut..._

"_Yoboseyo_." Ujar seseorang di seberang sana.

"Sehun? Aku butuh bantuanmu. Mobilku mogok dan bannya pecah. Segera urus secepatnya."

"Baik _sajangnim_, aku akan segera mengurusnya." Balas asisten Kris, Sehun di ujung sana.

"Aku akan mengirimkan koordinat padamu." Kris pun menutup ponselnya dengan kasar dan kembali memasukannya ke kantung celana.

Ia menghela napas untuk menengakan dirinya. Jalanan ini begitu sepi, tidak ada satu pun kendaraan yang lewat, dan jarak untuk menuju apartemen Lay masih 1 kilometer lagi. Tapi ia teringat sesuatu, ia tidak bisa menunggu Sehun terlalu lama, rencananya untuk melamar Lay bisa gagal. Ia tahu Lay sangat sibuk, dan mungkin ia akan pergi siang ini, karena Kris tahu setiap siang Lay akan pergi untuk mengunjungi daerah tempat dia akan bekerja nanti. Kris tidak mungkin membiarkan Lay pergi begitu saja dan membuatnya gagal melamar kekasihnya itu.

Dengan helaan napas panjang sekali lagi, Kris mengatur pikirannya. Apa boleh buat, ia harus berjalan menuju apartemen Lay sekarang sebelum kekasihnya itu pergi. Ini demi masa depannya, ia harus berjuang agar tidak dijodohkan dengan pemuda culun itu.

Setelah mengirimkan koordinat yang jelas pada Sehun, Kris pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan menuju apartemen Lay. Ya dengan jas yang ia pakai, Kris sangat merasa tidak nyaman untuk berjalan di terik mataharis seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat ini demi masa depannya.

.

..

...

..

.

Kris menyeka keringat saat ia keluar dari lift yang mengantarkannya ke lantai 15, lantai dimana apartemen Lay berada. Ia menghela napas sebentar, merasa lega karena sudah melewati neraka yang ia benci itu. Ia berkaca pada cermin yang ada di dinding lorong. Masih tampan seperti sebelumnya, dan itu membuat Kris tersenyum bangga. Ia kembali merapikan jasnya dan melangkah menuju apartemen Lay.

Kris membuka pintu apartemen Lay dengan perlahan dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya, ia tidak ingin rencananya untuk memberikan _surprise_ pada Lay gagal. Ia masuk perlahan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Ia tahu, Lay sekarang pasti sedang memasak, dan ia akan memberikan kejutannya saat di dapur nanti.

Kris tersenyum saat telinganya mendengar suara kran air yang terbuka, ia tahu Lay pasti sedang memasak di dapur. Kris akan mengejutkannya, memeluknya dari belakang dan akhirnya, melamarnya untuk menjadi pasangannya. Dan itulah rencana sempurna yang sudah Kris pikirkan matang-matang sejak semalam.

Kris pun segera melangkah cepat dan melompat untuk menghampiri Lay, tapi...

"Chagi-_ya_! Aku data—"

Ucapan Kris seketika terhenti saat ia menatap sesuatu yang terjadi di depannya. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Eh, Kris!" Lay pun segera mendorong _namja_ yang baru saja merengkuhnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan cukup kasar.

Kilatan marah terlihat nyata di mata Kris. Kris pun menerjang _namja_ asing itu dan mendaratkan bogemnya di pipi putih dan mulus _namja_ itu.

_BUUUGHHH!_

_Namja_ itu terjatuh kebelakang dengan punggung yang menghantam lantai. Kris bersiap mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang perut _namja_ itu sebelum Lay menahannya dan melindungi tubuh _namja_ itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini Lay!" Kris menahan emosinya untuk tidak kembali menghajar _namja_ itu.

"Aku bisa jelaskan semua, ini semua hanya salah paham, aku—"

"Kau berselingkuh! Dan itu sudah jelas!" Teriak Kris di depan wajah Lay yang kini mulai terisak.

"Iya, dia memang berselingkuh denganku. Kau tahu, kau itu bukan apa-apa kecuali _namja_ yang mempunyai banyak uang dan ketenaran. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu yang Lay cintai hanya aku." _Namja_ yang berada di balik tubuh Lay itu kembali berdiri dan tersenyum menantang pada Kris.

"Kau memang brengsek!" Kris kembali melayangkan tinjunya di rahang _namja_ itu hingga _namja_ itu kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hentikan Kris! Jangan sakiti Suho!" Lay mendorong tubuh Kris dan kembali melindungi Suho.

"Aku kira kau berbeda Lay, kau berbeda dibandingkan mantan-mantan kekasihku dulu. Kau hanya menggunakan namaku untuk menaikan popularitasmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau ternyata serendah itu!" Kris membuang mukanya saat mengatakan semua itu. Sementara Lay, iya hanya terisak sambil menatap lantai. Ia tidak menjawab karena apa yang Kris katakan benar.

"Kau memang memiliki semuanya, tapi kau begitu sombong dan kikir. Semuanya kau ukur dengan materi, sehingga tidak ada yang mencintaimu dengan tulus." Suho kembali berjujar.

"Diam kau brengsek! Dan kau," Kris menunjuk Lay yang masih melindungi Suho. "Mulai sekarang kita putus, jangan pernah hubungi aku lagi, dan tidak usah membawa namaku dalam karirmu yang murahan itu!" Kris mengeluarkan kunci apartemen Lay dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Ia melangkah keluar dari apartemen Lay dan membanting pintunya dengan kasar. Ia berjalan dengan emosi yang sangat membara, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu ia akan pergi kemana.

.

..

...

..

.

Kris menutup matanya sejenak, dan sesaat kemudian ia meminum teh hijau hangatnya dengan perlahan. Menghirup aromanya cukup lama, dan kemudain menyesapnya lagi. Teh hijau memang selalu membuat Kris menjadi tenang dan rileks setelah pusing menghadapi pekerjaannya sehari-hari. Kini ia ada di kedai teh langganannya setelah ia pergi dari apartemen Lay tadi.

Kris meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. Menghela napas panjang setelah mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia tidak percaya, kekasih yang ia anggap berbeda, yang ia anggap akan setia padanya, ternyata membohonginya. Ia berselingkuh dengan pemuda yang Kris sendiri tidak tahu siapa.

Ia jadi teringat perkataan _eomma_-nya dulu. _Eomma_-nya pernah mengatakan jika ia merasa Lay itu bukan orang yang cocok untuk Kris. _Eomma_-nya bilang Lay tidak terlihat mencintai Kris, tapi Kris menolak pemikiran _eomma_-nya dan mengatakan itu hanya perasaan _eomma_-nya saja.

Kini Kris menyesal sudah melawan _eomma_-nya. Ternyata benar yang orang katakan, _feeling_ orang tua itu sangat kuat. Kris merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan _eomma_-nya. Kris kembali menyesap teh hijaunya.

Dan Kris teringat dengan perjodohan itu. Ia sudah gagal untuk melamar Lay, yang artinya dia sudah pasti akan dijodohkan dengan anak sahabat ibunya itu. Lagi pula tidak mungkin kan Kris mendapatkan kekasih dalam waktu beberapa jam? Tapi jujur saja, ia benar-benar tidak ingin dijodohkan, ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai, itu saja.

Kris menatap arloji di tangannya, sudah pukul 5 sore. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan membayar teh hijau bersama roti yang ia pesan dan keluar dari kedai itu. Ia ingin belum pulang, ia masih ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman terlebih dahulu.

Kris menatap langit yang mulai terbiaskan warna oranye. Ia merasakan terpaan angin hangat di wajahnya. Ia jadi teringat dan merindukan _eomma_-nya lagi.

_Bruuuuughh!_

"Oh, _mianhaeyo_! Aku tidak sengaja." Mata Kris terbuka saat menatap seorang _namja_ berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, _gwaenchanayo_." Kris tersenyum tipis menatap _namja_ berwajah mungil di depannya. Wajahnya cantik, tapi terlihat seperti rusa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan tuan? Maaf tadi aku terlalu sibuk dengan ponselku." _Namja_ itu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berhati-hatilah lain kali." Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." _Namja_ itu pergi berlalu dengan cepat. Tapi entah mengapa Kris dapat melihat seringaian licik dari wajahnya. Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas dan kembali berjalan.

Kris kembali melihat jam dan tidak terasa sudah satu jam ia berjalan-jalan di taman. Langit pun terlihat mulai gelap dan matahari sudah tidak tampak sama sekali. Kris rasa sudah saatnya ia untuk pulang. Apartemennya cukup jauh dari sini, sekitar 10 kilometer, dan ia tidak mungkin untuk jalan kaki lagi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun untuk menjemputnya.

Tapi Kris merasa terkejut saat ia meraba kantung celananya, ia tidak menemukan ponselnya dimana pun. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan dompetnya. Kris mulai panik, ia sangat yakin jika ponsel dan dompetnya tadi masih berada disana saat ia membayar di kedai tadi.

Kris teringat pemuda berwajah rusa itu, ia tersenyum licik saat pergi meniggalkan Kris. Kris segera sadar pasti pemuda itu sudah mencuri ponsel dan dompetnya. Bahkan cincin yang tadi ia ingin berikan pada Lay pun sudah lenyap. Sial sekali nasibmu Kris.

Kris kembali menggeram kesal, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ia kembali menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia ingat, rumah sahabatnya, Chanyeol tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Mungkin ia bisa meminta pertolongan pada sahabatnya itu.

Ya, gengsi Kris itu cukup tinggi, ia tidak mau meminta pertolongan dengan sembarang orang. Dan untungnya Chanyeol bukan orang sembarangan, Chanyeol adalah sehabatnya sejak kuliah dan tentu saja sahabatnya itu tidak akan sungkan menolong Kris. Lagi pula harga diri Kris sudah diskon berat di mata Park Chanyeol sahabatnya itu.

.

..

...

..

.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju rumah Chanyeol yang sudah dapat ia lihat dari tempatnya sekarang. Rumah Chanyeol memang sangat besar dibandingkan rumah sekitarnya, jadi sangat mudah untuk mencarinya.

Kris melangkah dengan percaya diri, sebelum ia melihat beberapa bayangan tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depannya. Hanya siluet tubuh mereka yang tampak di penghelihatan Kris, tapi Kris masih bisa melihat wajah mereka sedikit.

"Siapa kalian?" Ujar Kris dingin. Kris memperhatikan satu per satu orang-orang itu. Ada 3 orang disana, ada yang wajahnya bulat seperti bakpao, ada yang bertubuh pendek dan bermata bulat, dan ada yang kulitnya cukup gelap. Mereka bertiga perlahan-lahan maju menuju arah Kris. Kris yang sedikit takut mundur perlahan.

Mereka semua memakai masker, dan Kris tahu niat mereka pasti tidak baik.

"Berikan aku datanya." Ujar _namja_ berwajah bakpao pada _namja_ bermata bulat. Seketika _namja_ bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sedikit kumal dan memberikannya pada _namja_ berwajah bakpao tadi.

"1 kg ayam, 2 ikat kangkung, 1 kg bawang putih, 6 ikat bay—_Ya_! Apa ini!" seru _namja_ berwajah bakpao.

"Eh, maaf itu daftar belanjaan, ini yang benar!" _Namja_ bermata bulat itu menukarkan kertas di tangan _namja_ tadi. Sementara _namja_ berkulit gelap itu hanya _facepalm_, malu mungkin.

"Kris Wu, pemilik perusahaan manufaktur terbesar se-asia. Wah wah wah, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini tuan Wu?" _Namja_ berwajah bakpao itu membaca kertas yang Kris yakini adalah identitasnya sekilas dan menatap pada Kris sinis.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian, sekarang menyingkirlah. Aku ingin lewat." Ujar Kris masih datar, tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri kini ia begitu takut hingga jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"_No no no_, tidak bisa begitu. Ok, kita buat gampang saja. Serahkan barang-barangmu, sebelum kau besok masuk _headline_ pagi." Ujar _namja_ berkulit gelap.

"Euumm, dia kan memang sering masuk _headline_ pagi, dibagian _lifestyle_, terus kenapa harus masuk _headline_ lagi?" _Namja_ bermata bulat itu bertanya polos pada kedua _namja_ lain.

"Bukan begitu, maksudnya besok dia masuk _headline_ tentang berita pembunuhan, begitu maksudku _chagi_-_ya_." _Namja_ berkulit gelap itu mengusap rambut _namja_ bermata bulat itu.

"Oh begitu ya, aku mengerti sekarang, hehehe." _Namja_ bermata bulat itu terkekeh kecil. Sementara _namja_ berwajah bakpao itu yang sekarang terlihat _facepalm_.

"Baiklah, tidak usah banyak _cing cong_! Serahkan semua barang milikmu, atau kau akan mati!" _Namja_ berwajah bakpao itu mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menodongkannya ke wajah Kris.

Kris mundur sejenak, kali ini pertahanan wajah datarnya runtuh. Ia ingin berteriak untuk meminta tolong, tapi ia sadar jalanan begitu sepi dan berteriak adalah hal yang sia-sia. _Damn_! Kenapa kau selalu melewati jalan yang sepi Kris?!

"_Okay_, _slow_! Aku baru saja kecopetan dan aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi!" Jawab Kris jujur seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Bohong, mana mungkin pengusaha kaya sepertimu tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Kyungsoo, Kai, geledah dia dan ambil apa saja yang berharga."

"Cintanya juga? Aku kemarin baca di novel kalo cinta manusia itu berharga." Tanya _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu polos.

"Jangan! Kau ambil cintaku saja ya." _Namja_ bernama Kai itu menarik Kyungsoo posesif.

"Sudah, jangan bikin yang jomblo cemburu! Cepat geledah dia dan pergi sebelum orang lain melihat." _Namja_ berwajah bakpao itu menggeram kesal pada kedua koleganya yang rada-rada.

Kris yang masih mengangkat tangannya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat kedua _namja_ bernama Kyungsoo dan Kai itu menggeledahnya.

"Dia tidak punya apa-apa selain jam tangan ini. Tapi aku ingat, jika setelan jas ini keluaran baru. Pasti mahal jika kita menjualnya." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah ambil saja jasnya." Cetus Kai.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini! Kalian ingin melecehkanku ya?!" Kris sedikit melawan saat Kyungsoo dan Kai mulai melepaskan jas Kris.

"Jangan banyak _cing cong_! Kau mau mati ya? Diam saja, kalau tidak akan ku bunuhkau sekarang!" Seru _namja_ berwajah bakpao itu sehingga Kris kembali terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian kini Kris benar-benar tidak memakai jas mewahnya. Ia hanya memakai kaus singlet putih yang menutupi tubuh atasnya, dan _boxer_ dengan polang angry bird yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ya, Kris pangeran tampan sudah seperti gelandangan oleh pemalak-pemalak ini.

"Sudah, ayo kita pergi!" Kata Kai. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka pun menghilang diantara jemuran tetangga.

Sementara Kris, kini ia menggeram kesal dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Kenapa hari ini ia begitu sial sampai begininya? Ia menatap rumah Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak mungkin kesana dengan penampilan begini. Ini akan menjadi kenangan terburuk di hidupnya. Dan iya yakin manusia bernama Park Chanyeol itu tidak segan mengambil foto Kris dan menyebarkannya di internet. _Hell No_! Lebih baik dia pergi ke tempat lain.

_Well... Tapi kemana?_

.

..

...

..

.

"_AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!_ Brengsek! Sial!" Kris meninju dinding gang sepi yang ia lewati.

Kris sudah seperti gelandangan yang tidak punya rumah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ada dimana, ia tidak tahu ini jam berapa, ia tidak tahu kepada siapa dia akan minta tolong, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Ia duduk di bangku kayu di gang sepi itu. Ia meratapi nasibnya. Inikah hukuman karena durhaka sama orang tua? Kris janji, jika ia selamat dari semua ini, ia akan berbakti sama _eomma_ tercintanya itu, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

Kris mulai berdiri lagi, ia melangkah menyusuri gang sepi itu. Ia kembali meratapi harinya yang sangat sial. Mulai dari mobil yang mogok hingga ia harus berjalan kaki, melihat kekasihnya berselingkuh di depan matanya sendiri, kecopetan dompet dan ponsel, dan baru saja dia di palak hingga hampir telanjang bulat. Kris bahkan tidak tahu kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpanya setelah ini.

Kris sudah sampai di ujung gang. Ia melihat ke jalanan yang sepi, berharap tidak ada orang sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya dengan penampilan begitu. Ia melihat jam raksasa di ujung jalan lain. Pukul 11 malam, dan ia tidak tahu ada dimana. Ia rasa ia ingin mati saja.

"_Cih_, hari sial! Tidak bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih sial lagi?!" Seru Kris seraya menendang sebuah kaleng minuman soda dengan emosi hingga terbang jauh ke semak-semak di depannya.

"_KAIIIIIIINGGGG!_"

Kris berjengit saat mendengar suara itu. Ia segera melihat sesosok anjing yang cukup besar keluar dari semak-semak dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan mengerikan. Mata anjing itu merah, menampilkan giginya yang tajam, dan liurnya yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Kris terperangah, "Aku dan mulut bodohku." Ia menggumam sebentar dan mundur perlahan.

"_GUK! GUK! GUK!_"

Anjing itu menggonggong ke arah Kris, dan Kris masih mundur perlahan. Ia mundur dan tanpa ia sadari ia menginjak sesuatu sehingga ia terduduk dan jatuh. Sementara anjing itu masih menatapnya geram.

"Habislah riwayatku kali ini," Kris menghela napas pasrah, tidak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini. "_Eomma_, aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi! _Eomma_ tolong aku, huaaaaaa!"

"_GUK! GUK!_"

Anjing itu segera berlari menerjang ke arah Kris, dan Kris menutup matanya pasrah. Ya, mungkin ini akhir kisah pangeran tampan Wu yang sombong dan juga pelit.

_BRUUUGGGHHH!_

"_KAIIIING!_"

Kris mendengar suara pukulan atau apalah itu. Tapi anehnya ia tidak merasakan apapun di tubuhnya. Ia masih menutup matanya, dan membeku. Tunggu, apa dia sudah mati sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara seorang _namja_ dalam bahasa mandarin membuat Kris kaget dan membuka matanya.

Kris meliahat seorang _namja_ bersurai hitam dengan kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya memegang pundak Kris dengan lembut. Kris terpesona. "_Ya Tuhan, apa aku sudah mati, karena aku sedang menatap malaikat yang indah._" Ujar Kris dalam hati.

"Emmm. _Are you okay?_" _Namja_ itu bertanya dalam bahasa Inggris, takut-takut namja di depannya tidak bisa berbahasa mandarin.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa." Kris membalasnya dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih dan kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Kau bisa berbahasa mandarin juga? Syukurlah, karena bahasa Korea yang ku pelajari masih sedikit." _Namja_ itu tersenyum manis, membuat Kris kembali terpaku padanya. Sumpah, tampang Kris tidak pernah sebodoh ini.

"Emmm, aku pikir kau akan membutuhkan ini." Pemuda itu melepaskan jaket kulitnya, memberikan sebuah celana basket dan sandal jepit dari dalam tasnya pada Kris.

Kris seketika terbuyar dari lamunannya dan menatap benda yang diberikan _namja_ itu. Ia baru sadar dengan penampilannya saat ini. Dengan malu-malu Kris menerima jaket, celana basket dan sandal jepit itu. Ia pun segera memakainya sebelum ia terlalu lama malu di depan _namja_ ini.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kris datar, tapi di dalam hatinya ia bersorak gembira karena _namja_ di depannya ini tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sama-sama. Aku tadi mendengar suara anjing, jadi aku datang kesini dan mengusirnya. Untung saja anjing itu tidak menyerangmu ya, hehehe."

"Uh, iya. Aku sangat berterima kasih, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak menolongku." Kris mengusap tengkuknya perlahan.

"Kau ingin ikut ke apartemenku tidak? Ya agak kecil sih, tapi kau bisa menginap disana." Tawar _namja_ itu.

"Boleh." Ujar Kris tersenyum tipis.

.

..

...

..

.

"Ooooh, jadi kau itu seorang pengusaha ya." Ujar _namja_ itu pada Kris. Kini mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil _namja_ tadi.

"Ya begitulah. Aku juga memiliki apartemen, tapi aku tersesat dan aku tidak tahu entah dimana." Kris terkekeh kecil saat ia menceritkan apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Jujur saja, ia malu. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk gengsi-gengsian, masih untung ada malaikat coretsexycoret baik hati yang menolongnya.

"Hahaha, apartemenmu pasti sangat mewah dan besar. Maaf ya jika apartemenku nanti kecil dan kurang nyaman." _Namja_ itu berujar dengan pelan.

"Ah, tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Kris menyela _namja_ itu.

Kris menatap _namja_ itu sebentar. Kris mengagumi bagaimana wajah _namja_ itu begitu menawan. Ia tampan, tidak, ia cantik, tidak, ah Kris bahkan bingung mendeskripsikannya. Wajahnya mulus tanpa noda, rambutnya yang hitam, kantung mata—yang membuatnya terlihat seperti panda—yang tidak mengurangi keindahannya, bahkan membuatnya sangat imut. Jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang sangat menggemaskan itu, membuat Kris membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir _namja_ itu.

Kris terus memperhatikan wajah _namja_ itu dengan seksama dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lain.

"Ehm, kalau boleh aku tahu, nama _gege_ siapa?" Tanya _namja_ panda itu membuyarkan lamunan Kris. _Namja_ panda itu merasa jika Kris lebih cocok ia panggil '_gege'_.

"Namaku Kris Wu. Kalau kau, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku... Huang Zitao. Tapi panggil saja aku Tao." _Namja_ tersenyum sambil menatap mata Kris saat menyebut namanya.

_HUANG..._

_HUANG ZI..._

_HUANG ZITAOOOOOO!_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kris serasa disengat jutaan volt listrik. Seketika ia teringat dengan jelas nama yang ibunya sebutkan jutaan kali saat Kris dan ibunya sedang membicarakan perjodohan. Dan ia ingat dengan sangat jelas, nama anak dari sahabat ibunya itu, HUANG ZITAO!

"Kris-_ge_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sapa Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris lagi.

"Uh, tidak." Kris masih menatap kosong karena ia begitu _shock_ dengan fakta yang baru ia ketahui.

"Kris-_ge_, kita sudah sampai. Ayo ikut aku." Tao pun keluar dan kemudian Kris menyusulnya.

Kris hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah dan memikirkan fakta yang baru dia ketahui ini. Ia senang, tapi juga kaget di waktu bersamaan. Bagaimana mungkin _namja_ culun yang ada di foto itu adalah _namja_ coretsexycoret tampan yang ada di sampingnya saat ini? Itu tidak mungkin!

"_Ge_, kita sudah sampai, masuklah." Ujar Tao membuka apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Kris masuk.

Kris menatap ke sekitar ruangan apartemen Tao. Entah mengapa rasanya tidak asing. Tapi, _wait_...

"_Gege_ mau aku buatkan minum?" Tanya Tao yang melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Tao, boleh aku bertanya."

"Iya? Kau ingin bertanya apa?" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kris yang masih membeku.

"Apa alamat apartemen ini?"

"Apartemen Seoul Tower A, Lantai 24 unit AL." Ujar Tao enteng.

Kris melebarkan matanya saat mendengarkan alamat itu.

"Ada apa _ge_?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Hehehe. Apartemenku juga ada disini, di unit BR. Sebuah kebetulan yang menakjubkan, hahaha." Kris mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Benarkah? Hahaha, ini kebetulan yang menguntungkan sekali."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke apartmenku dulu, aku akan mengembalikan pakaianmu secepatnya."

"Baiklah, _see you tommorow, ge_." Tao melambaikan tangannya sebelum Kris keluar dan segera berlari menuju apartemennya.

Sebuah kebiasaan pintar bagi Kris karena menyimpan kunci apartemen di bawah keset kaki, jadi ia tidak perlu takut kehilangan kunci di jalanan.

Kris segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam lewat beberapa menit. Kris segera menghambur menuju meja kerjanya dan menekan nomor yang sudah ia cukup hafal di luar kepala pada telepon rumahnya.

"Hallo, Kris." Suara seorang wanita terdengar di ujung sana.

"_Eomma_?" Kris pun mulai berbicara.

"Bagaimana acara lamaranmu hari ini? Sukses? Hahaha." Eomma Kris tertawa ringan.

"Haaaaah, maafkan aku _eomma_, tapi aku tidak jadi menikah dengannya, ternyata yang kau katakan benar."

"Ckckck, Yifan, Yifan. Baiklah kalau begitu sesuai perjanjian, kau akan _eomma_ jodohkan." _Eomma_ Kris memanggil nama asli Kris dengan lembut.

Kris tersenyum lebar. Benarkah dia akan dijodohkan dengan Tao? Tapi sebelum itu ia harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Emmm. _Eomma,_ siapa nama _namja_ yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu?" Tanya Kris pelan.

"Astaga, _eomma_ rasa mulut eomma sudah berbuih menyebut namanya untukmu. Lagipula masa kau tidak tahu nama calon pasanganmu sendiri."

Kris tersenyum semakin lebar saat membayangkan Tao menjadi pasangannya, tapi ia kembali ingin memastikan.

"Hehehe, maaf _eomma_. Siapa namanya? Huang Zitao kan?" Tanya Kris semangat.

"Hah? Huang Zitao? Bukan, bukan itu namanya."

Tiba-tiba senyum Kris memudar. Bagaimana mungkin bukan Tao yang dijodohkan dengannya, ini pasti ada kesalahan, pasti. Dia pasti dijodohkan dengan Tao, Kris sangat yakin itu.

"Eh, iya deh, namanya Huang Zitao, _eomma_ jadi lupa." Ralat eomma Kris.

"_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS_!" Kris melemparkan gagang telepon dan melompat ke kasur, memeluk guling, dan gelundungan di tempat tidur. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan dijodohkan dengan Tao, malaikat manis yang menyelamatka nyawanya.

Sementara _eomma_ Kris di ujung sana sedikit khawatir, apa anaknya jadi gila gara-gara di jodohkan ya? _Eomma_ Kris tidak pernah mendengar Kris segirang ini sepanjang sejarah umat manusia.

Kris kembali menyambar gagang telepon dan kembali bicara, "_Eomma_! _Wo ai ni, saranghae,_ aku cinta padamu, _I love you_! Terima kasih _eomma_!" Ujar Kris mendadak _out of chacacter_.

"Kris kau tidak gila kan? Kalau kau gila, lebih baik kita batalkan saja perjodohannya ya." _Eomma_ Kris terdengar khawatir.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan pandaku!" Kris kembali _out of character_.

Hening sesaat kemudian eomma Kris mendengus.

"Huh, _eomma_ tau, kau pura-pura gila supaya perjodohannya dibatalkan kan? Tidak mempan sama _eomma_ Kris. Sekali dijodohin, tetap dijodihin!" Deklarasi _eomma_ Kris.

"Ah, terserah _eomma_, pokoknya atur saja perjodohannya ya." Ujar Kris kembali ceria.

"Baiklah, akan _eomma_ atur. Kalau begitu selamat malam saya, mimpi indah."

"Selamat malam _eomma_, mimpi indah, _muuachhhh_!"

_CLICK_!

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya, ia begitu senang saat tau Tao adalah anak yang dijodohkan dengannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana tapi ia sangat bahagia Tao yang akan menjadi pasangannya nanti. Seorang yang baik hati, dan berparas rupawan seperti Tao akan menjadi pasangannya? Itu merupakan kejutan terbaik yang Kris pernah dapatkan.

_Tok tok tok!_

Kris segera bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintunya. Wajah sumringahnya semakin melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di balik pintu apartemennya.

"_Gege_, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, tentu. Masuk lah, aku akan membuatkan minum." Kris mempersilahkan Tao masuk dan menuju sofanya yang mewah.

Kris segera kembali dengan 2 cangkir teh hangat dan memberikan salah satunya pada Tao. Tao menerimanya dengan senyuman manis dan berterima kasih pada Kris.

"_Ge_, sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin bicarakan padamu. Aku ingin meminta tolong." Mulai Tao saat ia selesai menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Uh? Meminta tolong apa? Jika aku bisa pasti akan aku bantu." Ujar Kris perhatian pada Tao.

"Begini," Tao mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari kantung celananya. "Aku pergi kesini, ke Seoul karena mencari seseorang." Lanjut Tao.

Kris mendengar penjelasan Tao dengan seksama. Masih jelas dengan ingatannya di mobil tadi Tao menjelaskan jika ia berasal dari California dan sedang berlibur 3 bulan di Seoul.

"Mencari seseorang? Lalu?" Kris masih menggantung pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya selain berlibur aku juga mencari seseorang. Seorang _namja_ yang dijodohkan denganku. Ini fotonya." Tao mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari amplop yang ia pegang.

Kris melebarkan matanya. Foto itu sama persis dengan foto yang ia miliki. Foto saat mereka masih kecil, saat Kris berumur 6 tahun dan Tao berumur 3 tahun.

"Ini memang foto kami saat kecil dan aku membawa foto ini karena tidak punya foto yang lain." Lanjut Tao.

"A-ada apa kau mencarinya?" Tanya Kris tertbata, ia tidak ingin langsung mengagetkan Tao dengan fakta bahwa ialah _namja_ yang Tao cari.

"Ya, aku ingin mengenalnya saja. Selain itu—" Putus Tao menggantung.

Kris masih menuggu kalimat yang akan Tao sampaikan.

"—aku ingin agar ia menolak perjodohan kami."

Kris kembali melebarkan matanya. _WHAT_? Menolak perjodohannya dengan Tao, tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Kris sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Tao.

Tao menghela napasnya pelan. "Pertama, kami tidak pernah bertemu selain saat kami kecil. Ia pasti tidak akan menyukaiku. Kedua, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Apa itu berlebihan?" Tao mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"Tidak, itu tidak berlebihan, selain itu tidak mungkin ia tidak menyukaimu, kau itu manis. Jika aku menjadi dia aku pasti akan menerima perjodohan itu." Ujar Kris keceplosan, tapi Kris dapat melihat semu merah di wajah Tao. Dan itu membuatnya bersemangat.

"Siapa nama _namja_ itu?" Sambung Kris.

"Ibuku bilang namanya Wu Yifan. Dan, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk membantuku mencarinya. Aku baru kali ini pergi ke Seoul. Apartemen dan mobil yang aku gunakan tadi juga adalah milik kakak sepupuku Byun Baekhyun yang sekarang pergi ke Jepang. Aku hanya meminjamnya selama di Seoul. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, pasti akan sangat susah bagiku untuk mencari pemuda bernama Wu Yifan ini." Jelas Tao.

Kris terdiam sebentar. Bagaimana mungkin ia membantu Tao menemukan orang ini jika orang ini adalah dirinya. Ia kembali merenung dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Putus Kris.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tao senang.

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu. Beristirahatlah, secepatnya kita akan mencari _namja_ ini, _okay_?"

"Ok _ge_, terima kasih. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu _ge_, aku permisi."

"_Ne_, selamat malam Tao." Ujar Kris seraya mengantar Tao keluar dari apartemennya dan kemudian menutup pintunya saat Tao menghilang di ujung jalan.

Kris tersenyum lebar, ada sebuah rencana besar di kepalanya.

"Well, jika dia tidak bisa mencintai Wu Yifan, lelaki yang di jodohkan untuknya? Bukan berarti dia tidak bisa mencintai Kris Wu kan?" Ujar Kris berbicara sendiri pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Hahaha, Huang Zitao. Takkan aku biarkan kau lepas dari genggamanku. Karena kita memang sudah berjodoh sejak lama." Ujar Kris seraya mengganti bingkai fotonya bersama Lay dengan foto ia bersama Tao saat mereka kecil.

"Tunggu saja, kau akan jadi milikku seutuhnya, dan kau akan mencintaiku Tao." Kris mengecup foto Tao kecil dan memeluknya seraya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Jujur saja ia sudah sangat lelah melewati kesialan yang terus menimpanya hari ini. Tapi kemudian Tao datang mencerahkan harinya yang kelam.

Kris tersenyum sejenak membayangkan wajah manis Tao dan tak lama ia pun hanyut di alam mimpinya.

.

..

...

..

.

_**Author's POV end**_

* * *

**FIN.**

a/n : Annyeong!

Author bawa FF oneshot baru lagiiiii, hehehe.

Ini terinspirasi dari kisah author sendiri, yang beberapa haru lalu terjadi. Mulai matahari terbit ampe gelap siaaaaaaaaal mulu. Tapi pas udah mau bobo, eh ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang buat kesialan author itu hilang semuaaaaa.

Dan author bikin ff Taorisnya. Karena dari dulu pengen liat Kris kena sial, huahahahaha! #ketawanista #dibacokkris . Jadi jika ada kemiripan, berarti itu hanya kebetulan semata ya.

Dan buat _Death Messenger_, author belum kepikiran buat sekuel. Ada sih idenya, tapi author gak janji ya. Author takut malah bikin kecewa, hehehe, maaf yaaaaa.

Oke deh, itu aja cuap-cuapnya. Author Cuma minta komentar alias review yaaaa, hehehe, thanks yang sudah support author, love ya all...


End file.
